Galaxy Pegasus W105R2f
Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Japanese: ギャラクシーペガシス W105R2F Galaxy Pegasis W105R2F) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Galaxy Pegasus is the successor to Storm Pegasus 105RF and has evolved into its current form, Big Bang Pegasis F:D. It was released on April 1, 2010 as a Starter in Japan and the Spring of 2011 worldwide. Galaxy Pegasus was known as "The Legendary Bey". As it was one of the the prototypes of it's predecessor Storm Pegasus 105RF and was the basis for it as well. However, it was sealed away, due to it's uncontrollable power. Gingka would then obtain Galaxy Pegasus through a rock as Pegasus knew Gingka was the only Blader worthy of owning it. Gingka would use Galaxy Pegasus throughout the "Beyblade World Championship" and was eventually crowned the "#1 Blader in the World". However in Metal Fury, Galaxy Pegasus would then be hit by a piece of the Star Fragment and would evolve to become the more powerful, Big Bang Pegasis F:D. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/9/90/Big_Bang_Pegasis_face_bolt.pngPegasis's Face. Face Bolt: PegasusEdit The Face Bolt depicts Pegasus, one of the 88 constellations in space. The design is the exact same as the Storm Pegasus motif, but has a few modifications. Firstly, the head of Pegasus has lost it's colour; now being outlined in a sky blue, while the characters "P" and "S" near Pegasus' face are also a sky blue and have thin gaps cutting around at each other. The whole Pegasus motif is printed onto a translucent Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasus II/Pegasis IIEdit *'Weight:' 3.1 grams Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasus, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the aforementioned Energy Rings are not available. Attack: 5 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 1. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/3/33/Clearwheel_pegasis2.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/be/Clearwheel_pegasis22.jpg Fusion Wheel: GalaxyEdit *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Galaxy is painted a metallic dark blue and much like it's predecessor Storm, it is designed as the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement; each wing is separated into four "sub-wings" which gently curve up and have a small gap between each normal wing. Each of these wings have the distinct appearance of Pegasus' wings and because of how it is designed, it resembles Pegasis and Storm. Galaxy also contains red and black decals throughout it also. On the wing's underside, the wings look hollow and due to this, it gives Galaxy it's light weight, 29.4 grams. Galaxy's wings also curve into it's gaps as well, covering it's main Smash Attack points. But because of this, it gives Galaxy a disadvantage in it's performance. It's light weight combined with it's covered Smash Attack points destroy any potential of Galaxy having any form of Attack or any competitive use whatsoever. Due to this, Galaxy is in no way, a good Fusion Wheel for Attack and is overshadowed by many other different Fusion Wheels; with Variares and Blitz being the best for Attack-Types. Just like other painted Fusion Wheels, Galaxy's will eventually chip off during battles and will result into a dull grey color, however, the paint on Hasbro's Galaxy seems to last longer than others of Hasbro's Metal Fusion painted parts. One thing to note, is that despite Galaxy's bad performance, it can escape Penalty Pockets from Hasbro BeyStadiums through the use of Tips like R2F and XF, much like Lightning. Attack: 6 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 1 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/b/bc/Metalwheel_galaxy.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/f/fe/Metalwheel_galaxy2.jpg Spin Track: Wing 105 (W105)Edit *'Weight:' 1.2 grams Wing 105 (W105) is a variant of 105 with "wings" resembling fins, at it's sides; replacing 105's handle-bar protrusions. The wings were meant to push air upwards similar to DF105, in order to Balance the Bey. However, It also weighs (very slightly) more than 105. 105 can be used for Attack-Types if the Spin Tracks, 100, 90, or 85 are not available. Although other Spin Tracks like CH120, S130, and even D125 are generally considered better for use instead of W105. Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/0/0d/Track_w105_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/74/Track_w105_img2.jpg Performance Tip: Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F)Edit *'Weight:' 0.8 grams Right Rubber Flat (R2F/R²F) is an upgraded version of Rubber Flat (RF). While retaining the same basic appearance, the Performance Tip, instead of being flat, features six curves going in a right-ward motion, giving it a star-like shape. This provides the Beyblade with fast and much more aggressive movement and speeds than that of RF. This is due to the more friction that is created as a result. However there is a downside, despite its fast movement, it has very low Stamina, even lower than that of RF. As when first used, R2F will be too fast and hard to control, so it is recommended that a Blader wears it down with a few practice battles for it to become more controllable. It will reach that state when the star-like design starts to disappear. As with all rubber-based Tips, it will wear out, the performance will as well, so it's good to have multiple R2F's. Nevertheless, Right Rubber Flat is a top-tier Performance Tip for Attack-Type customs, due to it's fast and aggressive speed, it is a must-have for Bladers who mainly use Attack-Types. Mold VariationsEdit The Hasbro R2F does not have a bar when looked inside of it. This bar is used to keep the Beyblade from wobbling and due to this, the Hasbro R2F appears to be loose. Takara Tomy and SonoKong R2F's have the bar though. Use in Attack CustomizationsEdit R2F can be utilized in a many Attack Customizations, with the most prominent being MF Blitz Unicorno 85R2F and MF-H Variares CH120/BD145/R145R2F. Attack: 6 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 0 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/5e/Bottom_r2f_img.jpg http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/4a/Bottom_r2f_img2.jpg